


Cherry pie and dimples  樱桃派和酒窝

by fayescar



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 脱衣舞男AU





	Cherry pie and dimples  樱桃派和酒窝

从出租车上下来，Jensen站在这家名为Metallica的俱乐部门口，排着长队的清一色是女性，他6'1的身高引来不小的注目，现在是凌晨一点，二十一世纪，有几个衣着开放的姑娘甚至对着他吹起了口哨。

“Hey Jensen！”Jared从远处走来，和平时一样的休闲装扮，LA稍大的昼夜温差让他穿了一件兜帽衫，他顶着一头凌乱棕色的发丝，像是刚刚从床上起来的大学生，在这灯红酒绿的地方稍显稚嫩。但Jensen看向那一双通晓人情世故的臻绿色眼睛，就知道事实并不是这样。

“嘿伙计，今天你请客？”他轻锤了一下Jared的肩膀，冲他友好地打了声招呼。

“好让你把我一个月的工钱喝光？没门。”Jared的手从口袋里伸出来，用力抱了抱Jensen。周围的人盯着他们看，一边窃窃私语。

“Jared，我们前天才见过面。”Jared不用看都知道Jensen翻了个白眼，但Jared还是轻轻在Jensen背上拍了拍。他松开Jensen，拉着他径直走进俱乐部，直奔后台。

“只是以防万一，你没有啥经常去脱衣舞俱乐部的朋友吧？”Jared冲门口的一个保安打了声招呼，推开了化妆间的门。

“嗯？没有？”Jensen眨了眨眼，看着Jared从箱子里翻出一个类似佐罗的面具来，径直往自己的脸上比划，他震惊地问：“我以为我是来……？”

“看我表演？”Jared把面具放到Jensen手里，转身拉开了兜帽衫的拉链，露出一丝不挂的小麦色胸膛。他微笑起来，两个酒窝甜蜜地闪烁着笑意。

“没有比实践更好的老师，Jensen。”

Jensen是个从电视剧转行到好莱坞拍电影的、初有名气的小演员，被一个新晋导演选中在明年暑期档一部被广为看好的新片里饰演一个特工。他熟悉了电影剧本，主角的行为处事倒和他真有几分相似，让Jensen信了自己能够胜任这个角色，于是很快便联系经纪人签下了合约。唯一的问题就是Daniel（主角名字）在费城需要完成一个在脱衣舞俱乐部卧底套取信息的任务，而他这辈子没有去过男性脱衣舞现场。啊，除了有一次。

那发生在Danneel的21岁生日派对上，作为为数不多被邀请的男性好友之一，Jensen在派对上成为众多姑娘调戏的对象也是无可厚非。一群刚成年的年轻人在Danneel家海边的别墅胡闹，不知是谁突然想到打电话叫了脱衣舞男来助兴。两个高大的身影一进门就引来姑娘们的阵阵尖叫，Jensen喝得半醉反应慢半拍，一晃神才发现被人抱住了，身体倏地一轻，对方把自己抱了起来。被人在派对上抱不是什么特别奇怪的事，但被一个半赤裸的男人分开两腿托着屁股顶在墙上就是件特别莫名其妙的事了。他瞪大了眼看着面前陌生的男人冲他一笑，一对可爱的酒窝浮现出来，然后下身开始随着音乐的节奏不断顶弄，两人模拟出交合的动作，周围的姑娘们爆发出的高频率尖叫混合着嘈杂的电子背景音把Jensen震得一阵阵头晕，他想用力把人推开，突然听见一个陌生的声音：“生日快乐，cherry pie！”

Jensen突然就面对了这么一件尴尬的事情，他要怎么告诉一个在假装操他屁股的脱衣舞男你的生日之舞送错人了？

所以当这事告一段落，他的合作导演某天带了一个人进来，说是安排Jensen和“专业人士”学他在电影里的那几个脱衣舞片段，而Jensen公式化地微笑，伸手，看到那个几个礼拜以前把他屁股托起来的男人的时候，他发出一个小小的抽气声完全是合情合理的。

Metallica是一个装饰经典的俱乐部，到处可以见到AC/DC、Def Leppard的海报，舞台没有互动式的延伸，除了最右边的DJ，左边的角落里还堆放着一些乐器。观众席由一些皮质沙发和茶几组成，凸显出俱乐部老板的品味。Jensen出席过大型的电影首映、颁奖礼，也参加过朋友的不插电演唱会，可没有哪次台下的女客人个个露骨地两眼放光，像饿狼一样的盯着他。这里没人知道他是演员Jensen Ackles，她们来消费的也只是他的身体。Well，至少她们很坦诚，Jensen扯了扯嘴角。

灯光开始在舞台集中，音箱放出的是Warrant的《Cherry Pie》，他为了电影练习了一个月的那支歌，Jared大概趁Jensen去厕所做心理建设的时候和DJ打了招呼。Jensen手插着裤子后袋站在台上，被一束束期待的目光凝住了脚步。

背后一声话筒炸响：“女士们！除了台上的新人以外，你们最爱的Big Jay！”

Jensen侧头，Jared拉开幕布轻松地从后面走上来，脸上戴着和Jensen相似的面具，看不清真容。他穿着和平时不同的V领紧身T恤，上身隆起的肌肉撑出他性感的形象，那两条长得见鬼的腿被紧紧在包在一条小了一码的皮裤里，刺青从小腿腹爬出来，环绕在他赤裸的脚踝。他的步伐随意而轻浮，不像Jensen平时见到的样子。注意到Jensen的视线，Jared挑起眉向他送来了挑衅的一记眼神，肩膀紧绷下颚内收，肢体语言充满压迫感。

看，他是对的，Jared绝对是个天生的演员。Jensen发现自己不自觉回应了那挑衅，他后退一步和Jared并肩，3,2,1。音乐来到高潮，他们化身台下女人夜晚最狂热的幻想。

充满律动的舞步间隙，Jared一手插进头发拨乱它们，他盯着台下尖叫狂舞的观众，眼神中的热度透过零碎的棕发辐射出来，完全引爆视线内任何的女孩砰砰作响的心脏。他的双手随意地从胸口滑下来，抚平这么紧的T恤根本不可能存在的褶皱。他手上的金属戒指在灯光下闪闪发亮，牵着观众的视线来T恤边缘，长长的手指勾住衣角，弯曲，向上一扯，小麦色的腰腹露出来，两条人鱼线滑进他见鬼地低的裤腰里，引人浮想联翩。

Jensen随着节奏尽量轻松地晃动腰胯，调动起身体的积极性，这和那种你能带上雨伞、木棍这种阳具模仿物作为道具的舞不同，Jared告诉过他，观众们的注意力会更集中在舞者的一举一动。Jensen双手滑到衬衫领口，随着音乐强拍一顿一顿地移动。他绷紧肩膀，大块的肌肉随着一下子拉开衣服伸展手臂的动作迅速收缩然后舒张，衬衫之下仅仅挂着一根黑色领带的精壮胸膛让底下的姑娘们放下酒杯坐直了身体。他飞快甩开身上残余的衬衫，因为袖口又被手表阻住而顿了一下，脚下差点忘了动作。这跟排练的时候不同，用来化解出错的只能是经验。右侧一直关注着他的Jared轻咳了两声，身体以一个流畅的动作向前仰坐在了舞台的台阶上，一手向后撑着地，下肢和腰部前后甩动起来，紧身皮裤前那明显的大块凸起让台下爆发出阵阵尖叫。Jensen斜了他一眼，感激他的救场却也觉得Jared只是卖弄，他嘴边带着一抹表演用的勾人微笑，和用眼刀扫人的眼神反差甚大，不知怎地看得Jared也微笑起来。

Jensen将Jared的微笑当成挑衅，他可总来不是会轻易服输的人。他手指勾了勾裤腰，放电的眼睛注视着台下的姑娘们。脱裤子是个技术活，尽管这类用处衣物被设计地十分容易扯下来，但看客们最关心的永远是你脱了以后的东西，如果你需要一个爆点，脱得越快越好。看到Jared剥掉了上身的T恤，Jensen勾了勾嘴角，他岔开腿弯下腰，“嗞啦”一下猛地扯掉了自己的裤子，露出大腿根纯黑色的子弹内裤。他双手交叉从胸口一路抚下去，随着音乐节奏猛地一挺胯，向下睨的眼神扫过观众。姑娘们爆发出兴奋过度的尖叫，手里抓着大把钞票只为Jensen能够再靠近她们一点。Jensen承认他有点喜欢上这工作了，但同时冷静的那一面自己也难以想象Jared如何能不在这样纸醉金迷的生活中堕落下去。他慢慢抚摸着自己，同时用眼角瞥了一眼他的同伴，Jared正跪在舞台上交替用膝盖和拳头支地做着让姑娘们脸红的几个滑步，眼神火热又专注，手臂上贲张的肌肉因为汗液闪耀着光泽，看得前排的姑娘恨不得冲到台前来。似乎是感受到了他的视线，Jared抬起头，对上了他的眼睛，让Jensen的小腹窜下一股热流。音乐变成了一首拉丁舞曲，Jared两边的鬓角湿湿的，他冲Jensen小小地微笑了一下，不是给观众的那种挑逗眼神，而是给的Jensen私人的那种微笑。有点像他们第一次见面的那个，又更亲密一些。

通常换曲子以后是脱衣舞男下台和观众互动，Jared告诉过他这是他赚来大部分小费的时段，状态好的话只消几支大腿舞，他的内裤就能塞满够他花上几天的现金了。Jensen耸耸肩，他既然已经在这么多人面前裸体跳过舞了，那么接下去的也不会成为什么问题。于是他迈开步，冲着那个朝他尖叫挥手好久了的姑娘走去。

见到Jensen往台前走，Jared却突然起身，一手拽住了他赤裸胸膛前的领带。

“一起跳！”台下不知道哪里尖叫了一句，让两个人都怔楞了一下。Jared先反应过来，顺势拉着Jensen后退了几步。Jensen不知道Jared在做什么打算，直到Jared慢慢走到他的背后，手向下穿过他的腋下，掌心绕过领带贴上了Jensen坚实的小腹，也不知道汗湿的到底是谁，Jensen只觉得两人肌肤相触一片黏腻。

“Rock it.”火热的气息在Jensen耳边点燃他：“让她们看看你有些什么好东西。”

DJ一个滑音，Jared的腰胯一下子贴在他身后，躯体饱含热度，Jensen只要重心再后移一点就能坐在Jared腿上了。他听从Jared的意思（或者不如说他什么都不能做除了）把胯部慢慢跟着音乐的节奏转动起来，而Jared贴着他的身体，如果说Jared是主使、那他就是完美的共犯，为台下的人表演一出彻头彻尾的色情犯罪。

这段贴身热舞彻底让台下女人疯狂起来，她们从位置上站起来，尽可能地想要看清他们的动作。Jensen难以置信会有这么多人为他们之间的化学反应买单，Jared皮裤蹭在他屁股上的那个肿块每次都让他觉得有点尴尬和一些不合时宜的兴奋，他的身体感到一阵颤动，看不见的东西把他的心脏锤得砰砰作响。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Jared在他耳边低语，手掌一直保持在同一个位置，身体轻松跟上Jensen的动作。

“什么？”Jensen瞪大了眼睛，声音沙哑。

“被观众这样看着……这和在镜头前很像。”

Jensen清了清喉咙：“这样更难。”

“只是需要习惯，”Jared轻笑了一下：“你比第一次跳的我好太多了。”他把脑袋搁上Jensen的肩膀：“对，就这样，慢慢转动胯，和平时我们练习的时候一样。”

“平时你可不把枪顶在我屁股上。”Jensen都没有意识到他自己的眼角一直紧绷着，直到他找回到熟悉的状态，重新能和Jared开起玩笑来。

“嗯……”Jared没有接话，像是没有找到能开口的词汇。

Jensen知道Jared非常专业，尽管嘴上一直管不住也总是和他打打闹闹，这么多天的练习中Jared的确教了他很多基本舞步，以及这个行业中的窍门，最主要的是他完全没有碰到过他不该碰的地方。仔细回想起来，他们的第一次相遇尽管非常尴尬，但据Jensen所知Jared在工作中确实从来没有逾过距。这反倒让Jensen有些好奇，究竟是因为Jared很有专业精神，还是因为他觉得Jensen没有吸引力，才让他们之间的这支舞充斥着说不清道不明的东西，不是单纯的性张力，有点让他想到了学生时代的那些隔着床单磨蹭的感觉……不过在这个非Jared工作时间也非Jared分内做事的时间，Jensen想着，就像Jared说过的，实践才是最好的证明。

Jensen抓住Jared的手臂想要离开一段距离以后调转了自己身体，但是Jared下巴紧扣住他的肩膀，在他小腹上的手指收紧了。“你想干什么？”赤裸的胸膛贴上了Jensen的后背，肌肤再次相触鲜明的触感，两人近得容不了一丝空气，Jensen艰难地吞咽了一声：“换个姿势？”

“你想给那个盯着你的姑娘来个大腿舞？”Jared的声音有点奇怪，Jensen眼神向后瞥了一眼，天，这个人的狗狗眼配上他紧紧贴着自己的姿势居然毫无违和感。

“你不想让我去？”Jensen慢悠悠地问，一边配合着韵律快速耸动腰胯，让一直盯着他们的观众们有料可看。

Jared顿了顿：“如果我说不想？”

“那我今晚想要和你做爱。”Jensen打出直球，然后干脆用屁股蹭了蹭Jared顶着他的皮裤。

Jared呼吸一停：“天啊，你……”他又好像找不到词了，Jensen转头看他，才发现Jared的耳根都红了。

他垂着的左手来到身后，抓住了Jared的手，带着他来到自己的脖颈，然后顺势向下，擦过乳尖的时候Jensen颤抖了一下，祈祷那内裤不要让开始支起来的帐篷走光。台下的尖叫和欢呼他好像已经听不见了，Jensen关注的只有Jared，和他在自己背后的温度还有身上的手。Jared以可感觉的速度慢慢半硬起来，他稍微松了松Jensen，侧身一只手发力，把那裤子撕了下来丢在一边。Jensen分心地想估计那皮裤实在是太紧，才能让Jared之前贴了他这么久都没有反应。还有他一定得让Jared教会他单手脱裤子这招。Jared不再跟着Jensen跳舞的速度，而是直接从背后用双臂抓着他的大腿根，把Jensen摁在自己身上，Jensen怀疑要是自己再矮一点Jared能直接把他提在身上蹭。Jared的胯部磨蹭他的屁股，隔着裤子碾转着他大小不容忽视的阴茎，Jensen感到他火热的吐息潮湿地喷在自己颈侧，索性也闭上眼睛，让欲望的潮流从他们身上涌向现场的所有人。

下了台两个人几乎是跌跌撞撞地摔回后台，Jared不放开抓着Jensen的手，Jensen被肾上腺素冲昏头脑，一手直接抓住Jared的大腿把他往自己身上拉，他们的鼻子撞在一起，没人有空闲的手去擦掉脸上的汗液，只顾着舌头伸进对方嘴里，疯狂汲取彼此的任何气息。

“兄弟，去开个房！”周围传来几个Jared认识的同行的调笑，Jared拉着Jensen磕磕绊绊地往后台更深处走，进入了一个长长的走廊，打开了一个房间的门把Jensen推了进去。

标准大床房的装饰，空气热得要命，根据建筑结构这里没隔多远就是大厅，震天响的经典摇滚透过墙壁振动整个房间。但他们都不在意，两具汗津津的身体重新严丝合缝地贴在一起，熟悉的节奏被找了回来，他们和在台上一样互相激烈地磨蹭着，Jared搂着Jensen的后背，Jensen双手抓着Jared挺翘的屁股，手指用力捏紧，手掌盖着他的臀瓣把他往自己这里用力拉。他们做了好几个礼拜的前戏，如果Jared不在五分钟之内和他操上，他绝对会爆炸。

Jensen向后倒在床上，趁Jared去翻润滑剂的时候用手掌抚摸着自己，他一手隔着内裤挤压自己的阴茎，一手搓捏起自己的乳头，全心全意地呻吟了一声——天啊他想这么做太久了，从Jared开始贴上他的那一刻起，他的乳头就硬了，台下的所有人和Jared都见证了他这一对挺翘的乳粒有多渴求关注，他随着音乐假装不经意用手指擦过它们的时候她们就能呼吸急促，而他身边的Jared更是发出了一声滞住的喘气。

“留一个给我。”此刻的Jared欺身过来，嘴唇立刻捕捉到了被Jensen忽视的另一个，他吸咬舔弄，话语变得有些模糊不清：“你左边的乳头是不是更敏感？总是看到它把你的衣服顶起来。”

Jensen哼笑了一声，胸膛拱起来，他把手移到Jared那边，摸了摸那对被口水涂湿的粉色嘴唇：“我还以为你一直那么专业。”

Jared发出了悠长的，低低的呻吟，湿润的嘴唇就这样贴着他的手指开口：“你不知道我花了多大力气克制，Jensen。”

“那你也肯定不知道我每天来健身房之前要手淫多少次，Big Jay。”Jensen脸上飘着红，看着Jared把润滑剂倒在手上，左右转动手腕尽量让那液体热起来。操，如果Jared觉得这液体凉，他想知道他们的身体究竟有多热。今天这支舞就是下流版的他们的日常教学，Jared到了最后那些毫不客气地顶弄让他觉得羞耻的同时屁股都要火烧起来了。

“要是Jeff没有及时拉上幕布你知道我会在那台上做什么？”Jared显然在和他想着同样的事，他把润滑剂在Jensen的腹部涂开来：“我会把你的内裤拉下来，然后就在那台阶上直接干进你的屁眼里。”

Jensen为那粗鲁的形容浑身震颤，Jared跪起身狂野地剥掉他自己的脱衣舞内裤，那根硕大的东西弹出来，顶端上翘，青筋四布，比Jensen见过的任何状态都要大。他也拉走Jensen身上仅存的布料，把Jensen自觉抬起来的双腿架到他宽阔的肩膀，惊叹地圈起Jensen笔直挺在小腹的那根。Jensen的阴茎没有Jared的那么长，但是又直又粗，马眼渗出大颗晶莹的液体。

Jensen设法挤出一个窃笑：“喜欢你看到的吗，babe？”

“永远这么直。”Jared低哼了一声，张开嘴把他的龟头含了进去，他调整了一下脑袋的角度，一刻也不停地开始把Jensen一寸一寸往下吞。

Jensen发出一声呛住了的咒骂，没有一任女朋友曾经给过他这么深的口交，那被紧紧包裹的感觉让他揪紧了身下的床单，两条腿在Jared压住他身体的情况下被迫弯折在胸前，有些尴尬的角度，他才突然意识到：“所以我做下面那个？”

Jared正吸得兴奋被打断，他咂咂嘴抬起头，刘海散乱在额前，颧骨上飘着红晕：“你有任何和男人的经验？”

Jensen顿了顿，仰面沉回枕头里：“……如果手活也算的话。”

“那么闭嘴，cherry pie。”Jared自鸣得意地抓了个垫子放到Jensen腰下，俯下身继续给Jensen口交，头发挠得Jensen那里痒痒的。

“嘿！”Jensen不满地用右脚跟踢了踢他，挺了挺胯控诉这人的不礼貌。

Jared被呛了一下，眼角有点红，他支起身体，幼稚地挠了挠Jensen的腰，让这个沉浸在欲望里的人难以控制自己的笑神经一会儿，才重新沉下身体。他收紧了嘴制造出一个真空，几根手指在Jensen的肚子上刮了一下，径直往Jensen那个从未被人触碰过的地方探去。

Jensen有点紧张，但尽量一动也不动，而就像这一个月任何一天的相处一样，Jared像是看穿了他，他放开了Jensen的那根，拉着Jensen的手来到他自己的下身，一边用脸颊蹭了蹭他的鼠蹊部，深深吸入Jensen的气味和麝香味，他的两个酒窝陷进去，喉咙里滚出一句：“这感觉会非常好的，相信我，放松。”

Jensen放松紧绷的下肢，让Jared反手在大腿内侧轻抚着，他一边缓慢地套弄着自己，用那肥厚的龟头去戏弄Jared近在咫尺薄薄的嘴唇，在上面涂满晶晶亮的前液。与此同时Jared的中指顶开了他的括约肌，试探性地进入了两个指节。

Jensen难堪地呻吟起来，他从没想到会是这样，Jared又深入了一点，他的胯部不自觉地扭动起来，摇晃着想要Jared进入地更深。

“你简直是个天生好手。”Jared为这景象深深叹息，他的下身在king size床上磨蹭着，挺翘的屁股一耸一耸，让Jensen想到了这个男人在台上表演时候那些几乎是在和地板做爱的动作。操，他想要感受。他想要就这么趴在Jared身上，让Jared用那强劲的腰胯把他整个人顶起来，撞到高潮上，撞得他眼冒金星为止。

但现在还不行，Jared还在打开他，手指捅在这个他台上就看中了的屁股里，让Jensen变成一只发情的野兽，为了追逐欲望不顾一切。

Jensen敞开着身体，眼神迷乱地看着Jared耐心又有力的动作，屁股里的异物感是那么鲜明，让Jensen觉得如此肮脏下流，又火热得他五脏六腑都在燃烧，他快要到顶了，就这样，被Jared那几个粗壮的指节操射好像也是种不错的选择——

“你只能在我的阴茎上高潮，Jensen。”Jared的声音低沉地他几乎难以辨认，Jensen为这充满占有欲的语气浑身战栗，Jared叫他名字的方式，如此动情，如此——他感到自己的屁股被抬起来，Jared抓着他的大腿半跪着，Jensen努力控制自己的小腿，不让他从Jared的肩膀上滑下去，然后Jared用那根硬得通红的肉棒对准自己的——

天啊，这感受。

Jensen几乎是被Jared拎着大腿往下钉进了床垫里，Jared用阴茎撑开他的肉穴，一下子全部埋进了他的身体里。Jensen哭叫出来，眼前一片白光，高潮猛烈得让他失去了一两秒的意识。

他回过神来，只觉得自己的身体还瘫软着，黏黏的液体沾在自己胸口和小腹，脸上也溅上了一点。Jared还提着他的腿，这个男人的臂力不容小窥。他感觉到那第一次被打开的地方还在不受控制地随着Jared的一下下动作收缩，而Jared在他上方粗喘着，毫不控制自己的力量，一次又一次撞进Jensen的身体里。

“这么紧，好舒服……”

Jensen的腿贴着Jared的胸膛，他的全身都被Jared的呻吟弄得震颤起来，Jared盯着Jensen的眼神因为强烈的快感有些涣散，汗液从他垂着的刘海上一滴滴落下来，但他下身稳定地甩动着胯，让人觉得他可以就这样操个一晚上。

Jensen松开抓着床单的手，慢慢摸索着来到了两人结合的地方，Jared看见他的手就这样滑到了他身下那充满润滑剂、前液混合物的穴口，揉了揉那些被伸展开的褶皱，然后轻触到Jared被摩擦地敏感异常的阴茎，Jensen懒散地吐出一口气，圈住了Jared的根部，轻轻套弄了几下，Jared难以自控，他抓紧了Jensen的身体，闭上眼睛射了出来。

“操……”Jensen低骂了一句，这感觉如此美妙，这么正确，他能够这样吸收Jared的一切，他永远不想要离开。这是他经历过的最好的性爱，跟学生时代蹭床单根本不是一个级别。Jared抱着他瘫软下来，两条手臂紧紧勾着Jensen，Jensen笑了笑闭上眼，不必要再说什么来破坏和这只大型犬的抱抱时间。

休息了一会儿，Jared慢慢从床上支起身子，长腿仍是缠着Jensen的，那个蛇形纹身在腿上盘盘绕绕。

“你想洗澡吗？”他看向Jensen，Jensen再次陷进那一对酒窝里。

“暂时还不。”

“哦，”Jared点点头，顿了一下：“你想学怎么跳大腿舞吗？”

那我的腰明天绝对会酸得像地狱，Jensen想着，然后开口：“好啊。”

END


End file.
